


Somber

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [78]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy has a crush, Everyone has crushes, Gen, Giles forgot this was part of dealing with teens, Willow has a crush, Wordcount: 100, Xander has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Oppressively solemn or sober in mood; grave.





	Somber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



While few in their group liked Angel, Buffy sure did. She couldn’t put her finger on what about him she liked, but something about how serious he was, was very enthralling.

Xander thought him too grave, and they would make jokes about it. Willow often giggled along, but she said she could at least see what Buffy saw in his somber actions, but she mostly agrees with Xander in the end.

Anytime Angel was brought up in a discussion that said vampire wasn’t part of, Giles would clean his glasses and pretend he couldn’t hear anything. It’s easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I never really understood why Buffy went for Angel, he was a trope wrapped in more tropes. At least Xander looked good and was funny. Yeah a little bit of a dork but still.


End file.
